


《施主，您有妖气》(上)

by AAAAA19871997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAA19871997/pseuds/AAAAA19871997





	《施主，您有妖气》(上)

《施主，您有妖气》(九辫)  
古代paro.四辆妖精仙子车

 

德云楼有个角儿，挺有名的，叫张云雷。唱腔好本来就红，偏偏，遇上皇城脚下第一霸王贝勒爷——杨九郎，就喜欢他。  
但，  
这角儿有个规矩——人家每个月十三到廿三惯例不见客人。

可那小霸王又岂是管的住的主?

门口那区区侍女拦得住我们小霸王?  
不能够。

 

呛琅琅闯进来还说着话呢  
“爷我要看看是忙的什么谱！....”  
门一开，还没等杨九郎站稳一股子沁成的香风就先扑了鼻。

 

再定睛去看，  
氤氲的模糊下只剩下心心念念的角儿披着一件薄衣背着身子坐水池边，手指插在不可言说的地方，气息急急喘喘，脚趾尖尖正舒服地卷着，刚刚触到一池子花瓣。

！

张云雷着实吓了一跳，赶忙蹿去水里，慌乱之间两个狐狸耳忘了收回，绯颊荔腮仿佛是孩子做了错事被大人抓到，一手横在胸前遮挡春光，借着月光才将来人面容观入眼底。  
“不是说了不见客么.....爷?”

嗓音还带着性欲的沙哑，这谁受得了?

 

杨九郎迈着步子上前也不知道谁给的勇气愣生生走下了水池，伸手低头将他那位角儿身上沾粘的花瓣一个个摘除，微撑上身抓人精贵的右手放在唇前轻吻舔舐。

“角儿，我看您需要帮忙？”

也不知收了什么魅惑，那手就往着水底下隐匿的花口探，不同于周身温润的温泉水那处的蜜液黏黏糊糊就沾了满手。

“帮忙？...那....还愣站着干什么......”

杨九郎的眼里看不到藏着什么心绪，心下已是大喜过望，急忙翕唇相诺。另一只手抵着会阴划过在角儿的腿间攀附上臀缝上下感受着，敬仰着渗着爱液的穴口。

“您真是优秀的紧....”

“怎么话这么多啊！爱做不.....你！”张云雷见着当进不进的气息逼急了刚刚想要狠狠发声，就被突入不属于自己的异物顶了回去，口里净剩下喘息。

一想到那人就在自己身后，埋着，他就忍不住回过头，交互的吻立刻涌上来那人唇舌在白的透明的细嫩皮肤上流连忘返，妄图留下一圈凌虐似得舔咬着，狂醉地留下一片吻痕和齿痕。  
再看身角儿荔颊带着薄红，唇角漾笑，表情此时也随着身子上某处渐渐软化，一腿曲起，毫不吝啬的展现身下那神秘的深谷，已经被开拓良好的穴肉轻而易举的容纳了进入的巨物，温热的穴肉密密匝匝的裹上了柱体，水润的穴包的密不透风，软嫩的穴肉吮吸似得蠕动。周身来来去去撵进撵出的泉水在细细密密的缝隙里被推来推去，直直蹿进花心。

“你别....轻点.....”

“什么?别轻点?”

杨九郎自然从善如流，手护着角儿的腰就一下下往里椿去，张云雷一时之间也分不得到底是装糊涂还是真糊涂。好在，他也没有纠结很久，翻涌过四肢百骸的舒爽感早就把他的全部知觉占据，后穴爽的收缩也不自知。直到微凉的黏液喷洒在内壁才尖叫起来。

“你这人！！你怎么，你快点弄出去....别......呜嗯.....”看似严厉的呵斥又融在了不休止的娇声里。

杨九郎亲亲这怀里妖精毛茸茸耳尖坦言相承  
“放心吧，我会对你负责的”

 

夜还很长....  
-  
再说后话，自从这几日之后。王爷府就多了个旁人不能进的小隔间，而德云楼又少了个当红的角。

那日杨九郎正街上晃着迎面撞上一个老和尚，张口就说  
“施主，你有妖气！”

 

“闭嘴，爷乐意，管得着吗?”

END


End file.
